


The Bridal Path | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	The Bridal Path | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » The Bridal Path 

# The Bridal Path

  
Posted by jinjurly on Tuesday, 24 March 2009

 

fandom: 

[addams family](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/movie-fandoms-live-action/addams-family)

relationship: 

[wednesday addams/joel glicker](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/wednesday-addams/joel-glicker)

 

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[ladyvyola|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/ladyvyolaauthor)

 

mp3: [here](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200903152.zip) [14.0 MB, 00:10:08]  
m4a: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002294.zip) [4.8 MB, 00:10:08]  
m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200904265.zip) [4.78 MB, 00:10:08]

comment to podficcer [here](mailto:thingsinvisibletosee@gmail.com)  
read or comment to text version [here](http://yuletidetreasure.org/archive/29/thebridal.html)  
cover art by fayjay  
podbook compiled by cybel

  * 187 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search  


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
